


Say Goodnight

by Anndee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad, Songfic, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndee/pseuds/Anndee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic to the lyrics of “Say Goodnight” performed by Beth Neilson Chapman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter in anyway (I would much rather own the deed to Ron) and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Written in 2005

The gathering was small and intimate, with only close friends and family.  The way the person who was now being slowly lowered into the wet ground as the rain dropped onto the mahogany casket - would have wanted it.  The larger, more public memorial service would be held in a few days time, but the actual funeral was only for those who had truly mattered. 

Those people were currently staring, tears streaming or trickling down grief stricken faces under the umbrellas protecting them from the rain, as the casket disappeared from sight beneath the earth.

One by one, the mourners walked by the still open grave, dropping roses of varying beauty inside.  Some tossed red roses, others white, and a few dropped yellow – for friendship.  One man, however, whose handsome features were somehow unmarred by the hard cold look of emptiness in his green eyes, eyes that stared from behind glasses coated in droplets of water as he stood without an umbrella for protection, seeming to welcome the cold that soaked into his suit, standing over the grave, his flower in hand, he could not part with it quite yet.

  
_Say goodnight not good-bye_   
_You will never leave my heart behind_   
_Like the path of a star_   
_I'll be anywhere you are_

  
The man continued to stand over the grave, holding his flower as the other mourners slowly walked away, and the grave diggers began to fill it with the dirt that would top the casket in which her body now lay.  Her soul, however, was floating free.  At least he had that for comfort.

Another man approached, taller and with red hair plastered to his head, as he’d left his umbrella behind as well.  “Harry,” he spoke softly, as he came to stand next to the man who had been his best friend for more than seven years, placing a brotherly hand on his shoulder, “Harry…it’s time to go.”

The dark haired man did not move and his eyes remained on the now muddy and finished grave of his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

“Harry…she wouldn’t want to see you like this.”  The red head croaked.

Again, the other man did not respond, but continued to stare, as if he were waiting for something to appear out of thin air, as if he were waiting to wake from some nightmare.  However, this was no nightmare, or at least not one he would ever wake from.

Ron Weasley sighed, “Harry…please.

“I’m afraid to leave her.”  Harry Potter’s bottom lip quivered, “I don’t want to leave her alone.”

The grip Ron had on Harry’s shoulder tightened, “That’s not really her though mate.”

 

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals_   
_In the secret place inside your soul_   
_Keep my light in your eyes_   
_Say goodnight not good-bye_

   
“I don’t know what to do without her…I don’t know how to live a life without her in it.”  Harry croaked, tears flowing silently down his cheek to mingle with the rain.  “Why did she have to do it?  Why did she have to sacrifice herself?  I would have died for her and her alone.”

Ron turned to look down at the grave that held his friend's attention, “Because she loved you mate, loved you more than anyone ever did or ever would…don’t you know that?”

Harry did not respond, but kept staring at the mound of mud before the two of them.  He knew.  He had known the moment she had stepped in front of the curse that the now late Tom Riddle had thrown at him.  It had hit her, and he’d known in that moment as she collapsed to her knees and lifted her wand and uttered the Killing Curse that had rid the world of the worst evil forever, that she loved him in the same way he’d come to realize he’d loved her. However, as he fell to the ground with her and caught her in his arms, and green eyes full of horror and anguish met brown ones full of love and triumph that were quickly dulling, he also realized that he was about to lose her.  


_Don't you fear when you dream_   
_Waking up is never what it seems_   
_Like a jewel buried deep_   
_Like a promise meant to keep_

 

“Promise me you’ll live Harry, that I didn’t just give my life just for you to give up.”  Hermione whispered to him as her breathing became shallower.

“Mione…thank you,” Harry cried, his tears falling on her face as he held her.

Hermione looked up at him in confusion, as she took in a painful lungful of air.

Harry knew what she was silently asking, “for everything, for being my friend, for supporting me, for being my conscience, and for loving me.”

“That…that last one…was easy.”  Hermione whispered and shivered as her body turned cold.

Harry buried his face in her neck and held her tightly as she whispered, “Say goodnight Harry, not goodbye” in his ear as her brown eyes closed forever, and her soul left her body to wander unchained.

Harry took Hermione’s hand and brought to his lips, placing a kiss on her palm, as he sobbed, “I’ll dream of you.”  


_You are everything you want to be_   
_So just let your heart reach out to me_   
_I'll be right by your side_   
_Say goodnight not good-bye_

 

Harry, still staring at Hermione’s grave, finally let the lily he held in his hands fall in the middle of the mound that lay atop the casket.

“I’ll see you again someday Mione…I love you.”  Harry whispered, finally saying the words he had never been able to tell her.

Ron looked at Harry, “She heard you mate…she knows.”

Harry finally turned to look at Ron, “She knows you loved her too.”

A half-hearted smile appeared on Ron’s lips, “I know…ready to go?”

Harry turned to look at the grave one last time, as the workers uncovered the gravestone, which read: 

 

 _Hermione Jane Granger_  
September 19, 1979  
to  
June 18, 1997  
Say goodnight, not goodbye

 

“Yeah, Ron…I think I am.”  Harry said, slowly turning away from the place he would come to visit quite often in the years to come.

Ron turned and followed Harry as they walked through the rain towards the cars waiting to take them to the Granger household.  “So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m going to see what I can do about liberating some house elves.”  Harry said as a smile finally formed on his face as the rain began to stop.  


_You are everything you want to be_   
_So just let your heart reach out to me_   
_Keep my light in your eyes_   
_Say goodnight not good-bye_

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thanks to Joanie and LadyStarlight for another wonderful beta job.
> 
> Songwriters  
> Joe Henry;Beth Nielsen-chapman


End file.
